


beg me (please)

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: [modern au reylo smut. this can be read alone, but it's a companion piece to my text fic on twitter, "forget what i need, give me what i want"]“If you keep misbehaving, I’ll have to punish you.” He breathed, his pupils wide.“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?” She mumbled, cheeks burning as he tore her panties off and began fumbling with his belt.“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” He growled, his voice rough and husky. Boxers flung aside, she bit her lip at the sight of his cock, already leaking at the tip. “And you’re going to fucking thank me for it.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	beg me (please)

**Author's Note:**

> here you go you horny litte monsters sljdfasdf
> 
> enjoy :)

Rey didn’t have to buzz into his building anymore— he had given her the code awhile ago now. Every time the elevator dinged, it reminded her of the first night they spent together, causing her heart to flutter. 

Arriving at his door, she let herself in, knowing it would be unlocked. When he was home, it always was. She’d yelled at him when he said he forgot to lock it at night most of the time, and even though it didn’t bother him too much he always tried to remember now. 

She tossed her backpack to the floor, shrugging off her jacket as she peered around the corner, spotting him in his bedroom at his desk. He was scribbling away at some notes, eyes darting through a book. 

“Hey there.” She smiled, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed loosely above her waist.

Rising from his chair, he tossed down his pen and grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Hey, princess.” He muttered against her skin, chuckling when he saw her bite her lip. 

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, cheeks flushed a delicate pink. He knew how crazy that drove her. How it made her  _ tremble.  _ Ben looked down at her, his grin twisting into a playful smirk. 

“You’re so weak for me, aren’t you?” He kissed her lips softly, hand wrapping around her hip. “It’s so cute how easily you  _ melt _ .” Rey huffed, quirking her lips defiantly. 

“You underestimate me.” 

Ben kissed at her neck now, hands fumbling at the hem of her shirt. “Do I, now?” His voice was muffled against her skin as she felt her heart begin to race, arms living over her head instinctively as he slipped her shirt off. She couldn’t help it— she was helpless under his touch, a soft whimper escaping her lips as he pressed a kiss to the space between her breasts.

“Mmhmm,” Ben hummed, spinning and pressing her against the side of his desk, “That’s what I thought.” He unhooked her bra quickly, tossing it aside.

She lifted herself onto the edge of his desk, hoping it was as sturdy as it looked. Threading her hands through his hair, she moaned when she felt his hand slither into her panties. 

She must’ve moved her hand without realizing it, because just as he was about to slip a finger in, there was a soft thud. She’d accidentally knocked his pencil case to the ground. Ben frowned, pulling his hand away and picking it up. 

“Ben, don’t stop just for-“

“I like things to be a certain way.” He murmured, placing it back on his desk as he silenced her with a kiss. “Bed will be more comfortable anyways. C’mere.” Rey raises an eyebrow, an idea forming in the back of her mind. He turned to climb onto the bed, and Rey took the opportunity to try something. 

Sliding around to the front of the desk, she leaned against it daintily, sliding his stapler to the edge slowly and pushing it over. It landed on the wood floor with a metallic thump, and Ben turned his head. 

“Oops, sorry.” Rey shrugged innocently, crossing one ankle over the other. Ben's brows furrowed, eyes fixed on her. 

“What’re you doing? Stop making a mess and-“

Rey smirked, pushing a pen holder to the ground. The pens scattered and rolled across the floor, and Ben’s eyes flared. “Oh gosh. Sorry again.” He stood, crossing over to her with a playfully stern look on his face.

“Don’t push it, sweetheart.”

She bit her lip, looking directly into his eyes and posing her arm at the end of his desk, a silent threat. “Hmm? I don’t know what you mean.” He stalked closer to her, his hand sliding across her thigh. 

“If you keep misbehaving, I’ll have to punish you.” He breathed, his pupils wide. She smirked, Brushing her hand across his desk in one swift motion. Piles of books and loose pages of notes scattered across the floor, along with an empty glass that shattered on impact. “You’re such a brat.” Ben hissed, pushing her up onto the desk forcefully, his hands yanking at her leggings. 

“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?” She breathed, cheeks burning as he tore her panties off and began fumbling with his belt. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” He growled, his voice rough and husky. Boxers flung aside, she bit her lip at the sight of his cock, already leaking at the tip. “And you’re going to fucking thank me for it.” He guided himself to her entrance, thrusting into her without pause and forcing the air from her lungs. Her head fell back against the wall with a thump as she groaned loudly, lips parted. 

“Jesus, Ben...” Rey muttered, her legs wrapping around his waist. He moved his hips hungrily, his hands gripping her hips firmly and rolling them against him. 

“Such a fucking...brat. Throwing my shit everywhere…” Ben huffed, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. He leaned his head down, biting at her ear and sending shivers across her neck. “And the way you clench around me...you’re so desperate for daddy’s cock, aren’t you?”

Rey whimpered, reaching up to thread her hands through his hair. “Y..yes.” She stuttered, her breath hitching with each thrust. He fucked her harder, sliding a hand to her clit and thumbing it gently. 

“You’re such a slut for me. So eager, so needy…” He muttered, his abdomen tensing against her. She whined softly, bucking her hips against him instinctively.

“Shit…” Rey hissed, feeling the familiar tension build in her stomach as he massaged her clit faster. “Harder. Fuck me harder, Ben.” He smirked, nails digging into her side as he slammed into her roughly, each thrust bumping her against the wall with bang. 

“You’re close, aren’t you princess?” Ben whispered, his lips against her ear, breath coming in short gasps. She clenched around him, her vision beginning to blur. She tried to speak, but all she could do was nod frantically. “Beg me baby. Beg me to let you come.”

“Fuck…” Rey whimpered, feeling her thighs begin to spasm. “Ben, please. I need to come. Please.” He thumbed her clit faster, grunting as his thrusts pushed her harder against the wall. 

“I think you can do a little better than that.” He muttered into her ear breathlessly, and she could feel his cock twitch inside of her. 

“For fucks sake, please Ben.” Her words were strained, her lips beginning to tremble. “Let me come. I need it so bad, Ben, please, I…”

“Much better.” Ben whispered, burying his face in her neck and angling himself as deep as he could. “Go ahead, baby. Come for me.”

Rey let herself go, eyes fluttering shut as her cunt spasmed around him frantically. Her thighs clenched tightly, a loud cry escaping her lips as she screamed his name. She felt him release inside of her with a growl, his hips twitching sporadically. 

When they had both regained their composure, Ben pressed a soft kiss to her nose, pulling out of her gently. Rey sighed contentedly, her head still resting against the wall. 

“That was so intense, Ben, holy shit. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my entire life.” Rey wiped the sweat from her forehead, body still quivering slightly. He chuckled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned, his crooked teeth peeking out from behind his lips. “Now come on, our friends will be here soon, and I don’t think you want them to see us like this.” He wrapped an arm around her gently, sliding her off the desk. 

“Good idea.” She smiled, arms wrapped around his neck. “Wanna be shower buddies?” Ben placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, sighing happily.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! leave a comment :) xx
> 
> follow me on twitter @daisyridlevs !


End file.
